


Wanna fight?

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy witnesses a 'little disagreement' between Merlin and Arthur, kind of.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #393:Disagreement





	Wanna fight?

Percy ducked his head when he heard the noise of something shattering to the ground. "What's going on there?"

Gwaine looked up. "What? Oh, that. It's just a little disagreement."

Blinking, Percy stood in the middle of the living room as they heard yelling and name-calling and more things being thrown. "A 'little' disagreement."

"Yeah, who knows what they are arguing about this time. Who was right predicting the weather or whose party they will attend or if Merlin's hole-y jeans are appropriate attire to go somewhere or who gets to use the giant dildo that came in the mail first..." Gwaine grinned widely and shrugged.

"This sounds very serious. Shouldn't we...interrupt them before someone gets hurt?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. See, it's already calm again. And soon you'll be hearing other noises." The grin on Gwaine's face got impossibly wider.

Percy still stood there and just blinked before a slight blush showed on his face when he realized what the sounds coming from Arthur's and Merlin's room were. "They...?"

"They have the best make-up sex. One can get jealous." Gwaine nodded.

"Err...Gwaine?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna fight about something?"


End file.
